To Be With You: DREAM
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Realita adalah mimpinya. / NaruSaku (with Shinachiku and Anmitsu). Canon-setting. OS. Ficlet. Other warnings inside. / Thanks MK! / Dedicated to my beloved NSL, especially Masahiro 'Night' Seiran and Aika Namikaze. / Silakan baca fanfiksi yang sesuai dengan preferensi pair masing-masing. :)


Jikalah ini mimpinya, biarkan aku terjaga segera. Karena aku tak mau melihat dunia tanpamu di dalamnya.

Jikalah memang saatnya aku menyerah, tampar pipiku dan bangunkan aku. Bukan sifatku untuk mengakhiri meskipun aku tahu bahwa langkahku akan menemui jalan berliku dan berbatu.

Namun, jikalah tempatku dan dirimu berada hanya di alam ilusi, maka biarkanlah aku di sana. Aku tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan ini … juga …

… sebuah janji seumur hidup pada diriku sendiri.

Hei, inilah jalan ninjaku, Kawan!

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE WITH YOU : DREAM<strong>

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_I do not own_**** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_****© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: ****_**_Fluff (?). OOC (?). Plotless (?)._** OC(s)._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>a short fanfiction to thank Masashi Kishimoto for 15 years of a hard work ...<em>**

* * *

><p>Mata biru itu terbuka setelah mengerjap beberapa kali. Tatapannya menerawang; tampak jelas bahwa ia tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.<p>

"Ngggh," lenguhnya sembari bangun. Direnggangkannya tangannya ke atas sementara matanya terpejam erat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbuka penuh.

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh ke arah samping tempat tidurnya. Kosong.

Ia mengernyitkan alis. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga—

Naruto segera meloncat turun kasurnya dengan panik. Disingkarkannya selimut dan bantal yang menghalangi. Suara debuman kakinya terasa begitu kuat bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang tergesa.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sa—"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya tak jua bisa berhenti menganga.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga—

"Haaaah~!" Tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas dan ia pun melorot ke bawah.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura terdengar panik.

Bukan hanya Sakura, suara-suara lain pun menyusul tak lama setelah suara Sakura mengudara.

"Papa? Papa kenapa?"

Si kecil Uzumaki Anmitsu. Putri kesayangan yang berambut merah bata dan mata hijau gelap yang bagaikan perpaduan antara sang ayah dan sang ibu. Pipinya yang tembam sangat menggoda untuk dicubit dan jemari mungil yang kini terarah pada Naruto membuat lelaki setengah baya berambut kuning itu tak dapat menahan diri.

"Uuuhh~ Anmitsu-_chaaan_~!" ujar Naruto sambil menangkap putrinya tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan—mendapat reaksi teriakan kecil dari si bungsu yang terkejut.

"Papa aneh! Baik-baik saja?"

Mata Naruto kini terarah pada si sulung yang tengah memandangnya keheranan dari meja makan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah roti yang sebenarnya siap dilahap. Namun, tentu saja Uzumaki Shinachiku harus menunda sarapannya karena tingkah sang ayah yang di luar nalar membuatnya tertarik. Mata hijau Shinachiku meneliti Naruto—seolah hendak memastikan bahwa ayahnya tak sedang tidur sambil berjalan.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Perlahan dia melepaskan Anmitsu yang serta-merta merapikan ikatan rambutnya. Padahal sang ibu sudah menguncir ke samping dengan rapi rambut merah batanya. _Dasar, Papa!_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Perhatian Naruto kembali teralihkan ke sang istri tercinta. Sakura saat itu mengenakan bando kain dan sebuah celemek putih menutupi baju merahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah spatula yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas sebuah piring. Tangannya kini berkacak pinggang.

"Apa pekerjaan sebagai Hokage membuatmu terlalu kelelahan?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura tanpa niatan menjawab. Semakin dan semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Lalu, tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, tangannya merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukan.

"Eeeh?!"

Tak ada satu pun dari putra-putri Uzumaki yang bersuara. Shinachiku hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya dengan malas. Anmitsu sendiri ber-_wow-ria_ dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di pipi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_ …," bisik Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Ba-baka_! Kau kenapa, sih?"

_Aku bermimpi … aku bermimpi bahwa semuanya telah berakhir._

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sementara kedua tangannya masih memegangi lengan Sakura yang mendelik kebingungan, Naruto malah memberikan cengiran lebar yang membuat semua yang ada di sana semakin heran.

Tanpa malu ataupun ragu, Naruto kemudian menyingkirkan poni dari dahi Sakura dan mengecupnya. Lagi, satu cengiran lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit. Kemudian ….

"Aaah~ aku lapaar!" ucapnya kemudian tanpa memedulikan wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hmmm … palingan akan jadi pagi yang biasa," gumam Shinachiku sebelum ia akhirnya melahap rotinya.

"Pa, Pa, An juga mau~ _chuuu_~!"

"Sini, sayaang~!" Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Anmitsu dan mengecupnya di pipi. Dengan sayang, ia kemudian memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Anmitsu sebelum gadis cilik itu merengek dan meronta minta diturunkan.

"Kenapa Anmitsu-_chan_? Kok mendadak jadi dingin sama Pa—"

"Na. Ru. To."

_Glek!_

Kepala Naruto menoleh dengan kaku. Dilihatnya sang istri yang sudah membunyikan jemari-jemarinya.

_O-ow!_

"Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan, membuat semua orang bingung dengan tingkah yang aneh, yang terpenting—"

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura-_chan_! Ini ada penjelasannya! Kelelahan membuatku bermim—"

"—membuatku malu di depan anak-anak, kau itu benar-benar—"

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_! Ehehehe!"

Langkah Sakura semakin mendekati Naruto yang sudah berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Anmitsu_-chan_, _aaaa_~!"

"_Aaaam_!"

Sudah biasa, anak-anak tak perlu terlalu peduli. Toh ini bukan seperti pertengkaran berbahaya yang bisa mengancam keduanya pada suatu perceraian. Toh ini hanyalah cara mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang. Kekerasan dan lelucon mungkin terdengar aneh sebagai cara untuk semakin menjadi akrab satu sama lain—tapi setiap rumah tangga memiliki benderanya sendiri.

Bagi Naruto, keluarganya yang ini adalah keluarga yang akan ia jaga dan ia jadikan harta—sesuatu yang akan ia lindungi mati-matian meski harus berkorban nyawa.

"_SHANNNAARROOO_!"

"_GWAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

… Benar-benar harus mempunyai banyak nyawa jika memiliki istri seperti Uzumaki Sakura, 'kan?

Namun, Naruto tak akan segan untuk menukar realitanya dengan mimpi indah seperti ini. Dan lupakanlah mimpi buruk yang baru ia lihat karena di sinilah tempat ia seharusnya berada.

Di samping Sakura—bersama Shinachiku dan Anmitsu tersayang.

_Ahh _… pagi ini pun luar biasa!

.

.

.

Jikalah pada akhirnya aku harus tenggelam dalam suatu mimpi yang terbuat dari air mata dan senyum palsu, biarlah tubuhku akhirnya menyatu dengan buih lautan.

Satu demi satu, akan kukumpulkan kepingan buih tersebut—akan kuciptakan sebuah istanaku sendiri di dasar laut terdalam. Istana megah yang berdiri kokoh tempatku menimbun mimpi dan janji yang akan kupegang seumur hidup; sampai mati.

Dan takkan kubiarkan seorang pun merusaknya.

.

.

.

**_***_****_おわり_****_***_**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated.<em>

_Still with heaven and earth, NSL(s)! :heart:_

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
